rp_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Balance Academy: Chapter 1: Welcome
Welcome to the Elemental Shift Role-play series, Balance Academy! This RP will take place at the most prestigious Shifter academy, Balance Academy. This is a private school environment with uniforms, and dormitories. This academy is co-ed, so boys and girls share classes, and if requested, rooms. Don't ask why, I just decided to make it that way. Anyway, here's a guide to the RP: * Regular text signifies dialogue. * Regular text in *asterisks* are thoughts a character is making in their head. * Italicized text represents a character's second personality. * Bolded and Italicized text is an action a character is making. So, this roleplay will be done by me and my fellow RPers. If you want to join, make a character on this wiki with a power. Then put a link to your character down in the comments and we will look it over. If you want a power combo, please send me the link and I'll approve it. First, we'll determine if your power is Over-Powered or not. Then, we'll review your character. Afterwards, your character will be modified according to your instruction. Remember, some of us have Admin rights and are capable of deleting your character if you are uncooperative with us. Now, let's begin. Welcome to Balance Academy! The story starts with Hunter Kaji, one of our main characters joining the best of the Shifter Academies, Balance academy. He is currently on his way to the academy with several other people via Airships. Hunter: Well this is boring. Let's see if I can make some friends. Forms a ball of Fire in his hands, then extinguishes it as he walks around trying to make friends when he bumps into another guy by accident Oops, sorry. Unknown: Hey! Watch it!!! Hunter: No need to be so mean. Jeez.'' Walks away and sees a blonde girl'' *Whoa, she's kinda...*'' Blushes a little then pulls up his scarf'' *Cute.*'' Walks over to the blonde'' Hi. I'm Hunter: Blonde: Oh?'' Turns around and looks at Hunter'' Oh, hi. I'm Hailey Kano.'' Holds out her hand for a handshake'' Nice to meet you. Hunter: Likewise, Miss Kano.'' Shakes her hand then pulls his scarf'' Another random guy bumps into Hunter Hunter:'' Turns around and taps the guy on the shoulder'' Can I help you with something? Unknown #2: Yeah, you can suck it!'' Cracks up as some guys next to him bust out laughing too'' Hunter: Well screw you too.'' His arm begins to form white markings'' *Crap!*'' Shakes his arm as he takes a breath and calms himself'' Hailey: You okay? Your powers seem a little... uh. uncontrolled. Hunter: It only happens when someone ticks me off. I probably won't do it near you again. Hailey: Oh, alright. I'll see ya later, my friends are over there. Bye!'' Walks over to her group of friends'' Hunter: Right. Bye.'' Continues to walk around until he sees another guy standing alone ''*Maybe he could be my friend. Time to go.* An announcement over the speakers begins. Announcer: Attention all Rank 2 Advanced students, we are approaching Balance Academy. Please procure all luggage, and wait approximately 1 minute before the doors open. Then organize yourselves into an orderly fashion and depart the transport. We thank you for your time aboard Uranus Transports. Hunter: Oh, okay. Well then.'' Goes to get his luggage then gets in front of the cargo doors and waits'' Everyone line up behind him as the doors open and everyone steps out into a super awesome-looking private school with dorms and everything. Hunter: Holy crap. This is amazing. A man dressed in a tuxedo steps out onto a platform The Man: Hello everyone. I am your principal. My name is Dr. Jackson. Everyone, please go to the sign-in desks and get your room numbers alongside your class schedule and IDs. Enjoy the remainder of your day.'' Walks back into the Main Office'' Everyone signs in and gets their rooms numbers. Hunter getting Room 16. They all then go to their dorms, which are organized into floors with 20 rooms, with 5 floors of 20 altogether. There are 6 dorm buildings, alongside cafeterias. There are 10 more of these set-ups near the Main Office, which includes the Dean's office. Hunter: Wow. This place is impressive.'' Walks around when he bumps into someone by accident'' Oops, sorry. Kid: My bad bro! He picks up his luggage '''''What's your name? Hunter: It's cool man. I'm Hunter. Picks up the duffel bag he dropped, then walks away'' Man, I'm clumsy today.'' Continues to walk around when he sees a guy that seems about 14 years old'' Hey kid. I don't think you're supposed to be here. The Rank 1 Advanced class is on that platform.'' Points to a platform with similar looking Shifters exiting their hovercrafts'' 14 year old: No, I'm in the right place. I was moved up to rank 2 early because I'm a prodigy. I have special powers and skills. I know, I look young. I'm 14. Hunter: That makes sense. I'm Hunter. You?'' Holds out his hand for a handshake'' 14 year old: Carl Gaizer. ''He doesn't shake his hand but keeps his hands in his pockets'' What kind of Shifter are you? Hunter: How bout I show you?'' Turns his hand so his palm faces the sky, then forms a White Fireball'' It's White Fire. What about you? Carl: Life manipulation. A mix of nature and lightning. ''he holds his hand out as it sparks up with lightning along with his eyes and a small dog gets created in the spot he points at'' I can create life. Hunter: Cool.'' Extinguishes his White Fireball'' So... we should go to our rooms. Ya know, to scope things out.'' Walks away when he sees the same guy he bumped into by accident later'' Hey dude! Remember me? I bumped into you by accident. Kid: Huh? Oh yea, what's up bro. I'm Anthony, and you? Hunter: I think I told you. It's Hunter. Anyway, what room did you get? I got Room 16. Anthony: Oh, I got Room 11 on the 5th floor. What floor you on? Hunter: Floor 3. I guess I'll see ya later. Imma check out my room. Anthony: Alright see ya. ''He leaves to go check out his room'' ''Hunter goes to check his room, which is a luxurious hotel room with a kitchen, living room with HD Plasma TV, game system, a high-spec computer, and an equally luxurious bathroom with all the things a bathroom would normally have.'' Hunter: Cool. This is awesome. TO THE COMPUTER!!!!'' Goes to the computer and sets it up'' ''Carl goes to his room, 7th on the 2nd floor, and walks in'' Carl: Holy crap. This is fucking epic. ''He creates a few plants to make the place more homely then starts playing the games console'' ''Anthony arrives at his room looking at the structure and then using his earth and water powers to create fountains and waterfalls throughout the place. '' Anthony: Ahhhh, already feels like home. ''He lays on his couch and falls asleep. '' Later on in the day ''The PA system activates.'' PA: Attention all students. Please exit your dormitories and approach the Multi-Purpose Room. The principal has asked for a school-wide assembly. Hunter: Alright then.'' Puts on his casual clothes, then goes to the MPR'' ''Anthony awakes to this announcement.'' Anthony: Wow ''He rubs his eyes and puts on his regular clothes, combs his mini-afro and leaves with his earphones in his ears and walks to the Multi-Purpose Room.'' ''Carl gets interrupted during his game and rolls his eyes, puts the controller down and exits his room, leaving a Venus-human-trap plant to guard his stuff.'' ''Everyone in the school heads to the MPR and sits down as Dr. Jackson walks out onto a stage'' Dr. Jackson: Hello students. Welcome or welcome back to Balance Academy. I hope everyone had an excellent Summer break. Now, Advanced Rank 1 students, I congratulate you all for making it in. I will be explaining the school policies to you all later. As for the other students, you all know what to do. Please try to behave, and show around the Rank 1 students if necessary. Now, all Rank 1s, please head over to the doors to your left. All other students, you may exit on the doors to your right. Enjoy your evening. Rank 1s, the left doors will lead you to a basic coverage of the school and all of its policies. The Vice-principal and I will be with you momentarily. ''All Rank 2 and higher students exit to their rights, then proceed to meet up with their friends and hang out with each other.'' Hunter: That was a lot less than I expected. Good for us I guess.'' Begins to free-run around the school out of boredom'' Anthony: Ha.. I rather not show these guys around. ''He uses his wind powers to fly up to the roof of the school and lays down on the edge of the roof, listening to music through his earphones.'' ''Hunter parkours over Anthony without even noticing him.'' Anthony: Whoa, hey, Hunter! Hunter: What?'' He slows down by using White Fire to thrust himself backwards in the direction he was going'' Oh, sup? Anthony: ''Still laying on his back Nothing bro, where you goin? Hunter: Nowhere, just free-running around the school. You got any other friends? Sits down next to him'' Anthony: Nice, I like free-running, but I hate busting my ass everywhere though... Hehe, anyway, yea, I got a few "friends". I just know most of them like me and kiss up to me because of my sister... You know who she is right? Hunter: Nope. Not really. Your sister must be really popular. Anthony: Well, at least someone hasn't heard of her... Her name is Current. ''He sighs then sits up That's how everyone knows and heard of me, it gets extremely annoying. Teachers are always comparing me. Tch... ''He gets up ''Dude you got any siblings? Hunter: Sits up'' Nope. Been an only child since I was a little kid. My parents told me that my family helped the First Divine Hero to focus his powers into Omni-Divinity. So that's something. Current huh? Does sound vaguely familiar. What's her real name? And her powers? Anthony: Becca Pierce. She's Lightning and Water. Her powers are really strong. Especially the water to back up the lightning. And really? That's pretty awesome. Having to meet the First Divine Hero like that. Hunter: Yeah, so I've been told. ''Someone walks up to the roof, Hunter sensing it and turning around quickly, summoning his sword in his hand.'' Hunter: Who are you?'' Holds up the sword in defense'' Jake: Why the f*ck are you two up here? You two making out?'' Forms a shield made from pure shadow'' Hunter: ''In an angry voice'' You.'' White markings appear on his right arm and the right side of his face''' What do you want?!'' Jake: Just wanted to see what's up here. You two making out? GAY!!! Anthony turns around and uses his wind to throw him off the roof but then makes an air sprout to catch him and float him there while spinning around '' Anthony: How about you f*ck off kid. I'm pretty sure, Hunter here has a girlfriend and I do too! So f*ck off!!! Hunter:'' I'm tempted to cut him apart now. The markings form on the other half of his face and his left arm''' Nah. It's not worth it.''' His katana fades into the wind, while the markings disappear Leave him on the roof. Then lock the door. He'll need to use his powers to get down. If he can.'' Walks to the exit as he throws a light dagger at his shield, breaking it'' Also, I don't have a girlfriend. I wish though. Anthony throws the kid off the sprout onto the roof and walks down after Hunter. Anthony: I don't either, I just tried to support our case. F*ckin' idiots these days. We should've just jumped off the roof haha. Hunter: Oh, yeah! We coulda parkoured off. Oh well. Imma head back to my room though. We have classes tomorrow.'' Walks to the bottom floor and walks out the door'' Ant exits as well Hunter: See ya.'' Free-runs to his dorm, and is just about to open the door when he sees Hailey walks up to him'' Hailey: Oh, hey! Hunter: Hey. Wait, no offense but, why are you here? Hailey: You don't remember? This school has a room-mate system. I asked to move to your room.'' Opens the door and walks in'' Hunter: I remember...'' Walks in, closes the door and locks it'' But I didn't know co-ed room-mates were possible.'' Goes to the bathroom and gets ready for bed'' Hailey: I asked before I transferred. And it apparently is possible.'' Goes to the kitchen to get a cup of water, then drinks it'' Hunter:'' Finishes up'' Good for you, I guess.'' Walks out of the bathroom, then changes into his PJs'' Hailey: Yeah, I guess.'' Walks into the bathroom to get ready for bed'' Hunter: I'll take the...'' Looks to see one, large bed'' Wait... what the f*ck? Aren't there supposed to be two beds? Hailey: Hm?'' Leans out the door brushing her teeth'' Mmm.'' Leans back in and finishes up'' That's odd. I thought there were two beds.'' Looks at the note left on one of the dressers'' "This room has been modified for your personal enjoyment. Have fun with this new arrangement." Then there's a smiley face, and a signature from...'' Throws the note in the trash'' Dr. Jackson.'' She gets her PJs and goes to the bathroom to change'' Hunter: Great. He's probably laughing his head off. In Dr. Jackson's office... Dr. Jackson:'' Views the Room 16 security cam'' Hmph. This should be quite an amusing year with these two. Back in Room 16 Hunter: So... Which side do you want? Hailey:'' Walks out of the bathroom in her PJs'' Hmm... I put my stuff in the left dresser, so I'll take the left side.'' Goes over to the bed and sits down on her side'' Hunter: Fine with me.'' Sits down on his side, then goes to sleep'' Hailey:'' In a seductive voice'' Good night.'' Goes to sleep, then cuddles up to him unconsciously'' Over at the school at midnight... Anthony is walking around the school campus at midnight pondering. Anthony: *Hmm, I wonder if I should go in the city instead... It's more fun there... Nah, I better stay here.* He decides to walk to the 'Midnight Cafe Lounge' which is in the food court tower, but up 10 floors. He goes up the super fast elevator see the view of the city while relaxing in a bean bag chair. There's a table next to him to put his drink. '' ''A whole group of kids come in the entrance on Anthony's right laughing quietly and sits at the bar-like station to order their food and drinks and laugh. '' Anthony: *Tch, a whole bunch of seniors...* ''He looks to his left to look at the view of New York and instantly relaxes. That's when a girl with brown hair, grey eyes and glasses to match her cute face he's seen in some of his Rank 2 classes walks in with a tank top and sweatpants and goes over to the opposite side of the bar where the seniors are sitting and orders a cup of coffee. ''*Wow, she's really cute! Okay Ant, go over there...* ''Suddenly the group of seniors (which are all male) go over to her and surround her and seems like they are harassing her. Senior #1: Hahaha! So you're going to come with us? Senior #2: Quit being a little bitch haha! As they continue, Anthony gets up quick and walks nervously over there. '' Anthony: E-Excuse me? ''Suddenly all the seniors look at Anthony including the cute girl that looks really sad. '' Senior #3: What the f*ck do you want? Senior #4: Aye Micheal, he's probably come to try to get with her too. ''He starts to whisper in Anthony's ear. ''Hey, you wanna join in? We're trying to get her to h- ''Suddenly he get's punched in the stomach and flipped. Anthony: You guys are a**holes... He leans forward and grabs the girl's arm and pulls her towards him. '' Girl: What the? What are you doing?! You are all creeps! ''She suddenly electrocutes everyone around her including the adult bartender and runs out the Lounge room. She takes the stairs and speeds herself up with her lightning. '' Anthony: S-Shit! ''Anthony gets kicked in the back and stabbed with a vine-type sword weapon. ''ARGH!! Senior #2: Kill this fucker! ''E''very''one gets up and makes construct weapons and try to shoot them and slash at Anthony. Anthony: T-This is a lounge... He shoots a stream of air through both hands and runs while his wounds are healing. He runs out the room and jumps down the middle of the circular stair case falling down the whole way and using his air to cushion his fall by making air surround the bottom of his feet. He then sees a person running and go into that corner and finds her. '' Girl: You sick fu- ''He covers her mouth and pulls her close to him and puts his back to a corner where the seniors can't see if the''y'' came down the staircase. '' Anthony: Shush please! I'm trying to protect you from th- ''He feels them coming down the staircase with his seismic sense and pauses, holding the girl to him with her chest pushing against his chest hard. They wait and as they're holding each other close, he notices her big chest pushing against his and blushes. The seniors suddenly all dash down looking around, but don't look in the corner they're and leave the building to continue searching. ''They should be gone.. ''He let's go over but she's still holding onto him and seems to be crying. '' Girl: T-Thank you... ''She looks up at him with teary eyes and smiles. '' Anthony: ''He blushes, but she can't see it with his skin color. ''No problem... Sorry I suddenly startled you like that... Girl: No, it's fine. I'm so sorry that I electrocuted you... ''She lets go and looks away. ''A-Anyway, what's your name? Anthony: It's okay! It really is! And uh, my name is Anthony but you can call me Ant... If you want... What about you? Girl: Name's Naya. Naya Craves... Your last name? I might know you. Anthony: Uh... I rather not... Naya: Aww, please? Anthony: Ugh, okay, it's Anthony Pierce. Naya: Wait... Like Becca Pierce?? Current?! She's your sister? Anthony: ''Sighs and nods ''Yep... Naya: W-What, are you not happy she's your sister or something? Anthony: I don't feel like getting into it right now... Look, I'll talk to you later. What's your number? Naya: I'm so sorry... And uh... XXX-XXX-XXXX. Anthony: K, got it. See ya okay? Naya: I'm sorry... I'll see ya too... Hopefully we have class together. Anthony: Yea me too ''He blushes slightly then turns around and leaves out the door. Early morning, next day Carl is walking out the hallway from his room on the second floor towards the elevator and stops outside it, waiting for it to open. It opens and a group of boys and girls looking 16-17 yrs old come rushing out and bump into Carl, making him loose balance then stop next to him watching him Boy #1: Why the hell is a child here?!? Girl #1: He's probably lost. Carl: I'm not, I'm a pro- gets interrupted by being pushed by a boy in the group Boy #2: Piss off! No-one wants a kid here. Carl: Don't push me, dick. Boy #2: Don't call me dick! the boy uses a lava fist to punch Carl to the ground The group laughs and one kicks him. He gets up angry and tries to walk out the group but gets pushed back in Girl #2: Hey, this is one of those rich brats from the Gaizer family. Boy #3: Oh yeah! His dad is one of the richest men in the world. Girl #3: Lol, let's get some money off him! Boy #4: Yeah prick! Give me a few million. Boy #2: And me bitch! Girl #4: Don't forget me kid! Carl: I don't give money to baka ''like you. Girl #4: Now he's speaking Korean or something! Carl: Wow, Naze anata wa sono yōna bakadesu ka? Boy #1: Nah, it's Chinese now. Carl: Can you fuck off now? Girl #5: This little shit is disrespecting us now! Johnny! Beat the shit outta him! Boy #2: Easy babe. 'He charges his fists with lava and gets ready to punch him. Carl stands with his hands in his pockets while a bunch of vines grab the students arms and legs, bounds them together while strangling them and chocking them. Before they die, he lets the vines go while they struggle to stand up and are coughing. He creates a dog to chase after them while he walks into the elevator, watching them run off screaming away from the dog. The door closes and he heads to the bottom floor as the bell rings for period one' 'Hunter is walking to class by himself because Hailey left early to meet with her friends when someone purposely bumps into him and blames him.' Unknown: Dude, what's your problem? Hunter: You bumped into me. You should apologize. Unknown: Yeah? Well Keith Valor doesn't apologize when he's the victim. Hunter: Keith Valor, huh?' Turns around with his white face markings on his face' Keith: Yeah, most badass Shifter ever! I'm gonna be the Divine Hero someday. And I will make sure you apologize. Do it now, and I'll spare you from any injustice in the future. Hunter: If you are who you say you are...' Forms a ball of White Fire in his hand' Show me your power.'' Keith: Alright ya Noob.'' Forms a ball of Pure Shadow in his hand'' Only very few Shifters have had a power that is either Light or Shadow. Which means I'm gonna be the Divine Hero. Hunter:'' Baka. You really do have some dreams, ya know.'' Keith: They ain't dreams, they gonna be real one day. You'll see. Now, apologize. Hunter:'' Anata seikō.'' Keith: Apology accepted. If that's what that meant. Hunter:'' The markings fade as he grins'' Yeah, sure.'' Walks to his first period the same moment the first bell rings'' (This happened at the same time as Carl's predicament. Don't hate, don't judge.) Carl's elevator opens and he walks out to the door of his first class while he bumps into Hunter who is trying to enter the same room Carl: Gomen'nasai, you enter first. As this happens... Anthony is going to his first period taking the elevator then meets Naya again. '' Naya: Hey Anthony! Anthony: ''He waves and catches up to her What's goin' on? Naya: Ah, nothing, just feeling a little sad that's all... Anthony: Huh? Why?? Naya: I still can't seem to master my plasma powers...It's so difficult! I can see why they call this the hardest power to master. It's like... You have to put a certain ratio of lightning and fire... And its just annoying. Anthony: Oh.. W-Well maybe I can help you train today or something? Naya: She slightly blushes then comes to a realization ''Wait! What are your powers? Do you have anything other than wind? How can you help me train? Anthony: So you haven't heard, that's good! ''He laughs a little ''Well, my powers aaaaare Wind, Earth and Water. Naya: Whoa what?! You have three powers? That's pretty rare though... Anthony: Yeaaaap, my mom had water while my dad had earth and I kinda got those already mixed together when I was born, since they were two dominants. Naya: Wait so what about wind? Anthony: So get this, both my parents had a natural affinity to wind from their ancestors, since they were apparently really strong wind users. So since wind was my recessive power, I decided to focus on that and bring that up as well as un-mixing my Water and Earth powers. So long story short: I can definitely help you train! Naya: That's awesome... Thank you so much. Wait, what's your first period? Anthony: Oh, I got Mr. Burgeron. You? Naya: Awhh! I got Miss Stoner. ''Anthony keeps talking with Naya as he walks her to her class. They finally arrive at Miss Stoner's class. Naya: Well Anthony I'll see you later after school? Anthony: Yup! See ya Naya.'' They hug tightly as she goes into her classroom. Anthony is smiling to himself and turns around to see a senior from last night waking angrily at him. ''*Wonderful...* Senior: Hey! He walks up to him and grabs him by the collar. '' Anthony: ''He's pushed against a wall ''Tch... What do you want... I'm gonna be late for cla- ''He gets punched hard in his stomach Senior: Listen kid.. I'll fucking kill you after school for last night... You hear me? You'll pay for what you did... You don't want to get us angry. Suddenly a blast of water hits him sending him flying and surrounds him freezing him in a weird, statue-like way with his body. AGH WHO THE FUCK!? '' ''The senior and Anthony look up to see Miss Stone pointing her hand at the senior. '' Miss Stone: Micheal, what did I tell you about cursing and bullying other students?! I'm going to send you to the Dean's now. Come inside my classroom, NOW. ''the ice melts and the water comes back around Miss Stone. ''Sorry about that, young man. Micheal here is a bit of a delinquent... you could say. Have a nice day! ''She goes inside with Micheal '' Anthony: Thanks Naya... Naya: No problem Ant.. It's alright if I call you that right? Anthony: Hahaaha, it's no problem. ''He hugs her again and as they separate, their eyes meet each other then they go separate ways. '' ''Anthony walks down the stairs and ends up at his first period class, Mr. Burgeron. Then the first bell rings. ' Back to Carl and Hunter Hunter: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. Wait... aren't you Carl? We met yesterday? Carl: Yeah...Hunter, right? Hunter: Yeah. I guess we got a class together. Walks into the class, the teacher and some students already sitting at their desks and the remainder up talking with their friends'' Teacher: Ah. Welcome back Hunter. Mr. Gaizer, please come in. Carl: Hmm... ''Looks at one of the empty seats at the back and sits there I expected a bigger room. Oh well. Hunter: Yeah, but ya get used to it. Oh, where's my seat this year, Mr. Ackerman? Mr. Ackerman: Oh, it's free choice today. Go ahead and sit anywhere. As he says this, Hailey walks in'' Ah, Ms. Kano. Please, have a seat anywhere you'd like. Today's free choice.'' While he's talking with Hailey, Hunter sits down near the window at the end of the row'' Hailey: Oh, thanks Mr. Ackerman.'' Sits down in a seat nearby Hunter'' Hunter: *What the hell? She sat near me? Okay... awkward.* Hailey: *Yes, I got a seat near Hunter! This is awesome.* Carl: ''Looks at Hunter's eyes *Those two are so in love. I can see it in their eyes haha* '''''He smiles to himself as the teacher begins talking about how a Shifter's powers work Mr. Ackerman: Now, a Shifter is born with the innate ability to control this power. It's like how we can all move our limbs, or walk and talk. Scientists have analyzed blood samples of Shifter with one of the base abilities. They have concluded that thus far, each Shifter is born with unique genetic sequences that allow for us to command and control the elements like it's nothing. Though it's still undecided as to how each sequence was created, it's still an interesting concept. Now, i am aware that some of us here have more than one element or a Power fusion. Anyone with these powers, raise your hand. A quarter of the class raises their hands, Carl and Hunter included. Mr. Ackerman: I see. Now, all of you have been born with a different and specific form of the genetic sequence that allows you to manipulate two or three powers. This means that you all have higher chances of becoming the Divine Hero. It has been stated that out of the 200 Divine Heroes, only 15 have had access to even more power than usual. Archaeologists have created several hypotheses, some stating that those 15 are born with genetic traces of the First Divine Hero's blood, other stating that they simply had better access due to meditation or some form of mental calamity. Many still wonder how and why those 15 gained even better control of Omni-Divinity, the Divine Hero's main power. Although, those 15 had fought off a Corrupt Hero, either of the past or one created from evil feelings taking power and forming a corrupted form of Omni-Divinity. As such, this is how the Corrupt Hero was named. But enough about that. Today, we're doing a reaction time test. Everyone can partner up with anyone else, and groups can be no more than four people. Group up, grab a lab sheet, then head outside for further instructions. (Clunky exposition is clunky. *Sin count: +1*) Everyone gets up and partners up together. Hunter: Hey, Carl. You wanna partner up? Carl: Sure. You know, my ancestor was the previous Divine Hero. He says that as he gets the sheet Hunter: The most recent Divine Hero? 'Cause my parents said that my family helped train the First Divine Hero and helped him to focus on creating Omni-Divinity through hard work and meditation. So every day, before I do my homework, I meditate on my bed to calm and collect myself to help focus on my work. Then, I finish that stuff in an hour tops. 30 minutes minimum. They both walk outside and wait as everyone else follows. Mr. Ackerman: Well class, looks like everyone is partnered up and we're all good. Now, Carl and Hunter, since you guys got here first, why don't we have you guys demonstrate. Hunter: Sure, why not?'' Walks up to Mr. Ackerman'' Mr. Ackerman: Excellent. Carl, would you like to take notes on this or help demonstrate? If you want to help, you don't need to fill out the sheet, and I'll give you both an A+ for participating. Carl: I'll participate. Walks up to Mr. Ackerman So what do we do sir? Mr. Ackerman: Well, I'll need two more volunteers, so Kenzie and Christina. I'll need you two to fire a projectile at either Hunter or Carl. Choose whomever you want to shoot. Now Hunter and Carl, you two must react in your own different ways. No defensive constructs though, and you may dodge. Whenever you're ready. Hunter: Ready?'' Looks to him as his hands catch fire'' Carl: Places hands in pockets then nods his head Kenzie and Christina prepare to fire, then each shoot a stream of lava and water at Hunter and Carl respectively. Hunter: *Right, Lava comin' at me.*'' Instinctively dodge rolls to the right, then shoots a White Fire ball at Kenzie'' Kenzie: Eek!'' Forms a lava shield to protect herself'' Carl bends himself backwards to the ground to dodge like a limbo then the grass grab him and pull him underground, disappearing beneath the soil. A black human-sized rose grows out the ground behind Christina then the petals spread open, revealing Carl standing in the centre. '' Carl: Missed. ''Vines attach around her legs and arms, subduing her ''Easy, I was expecting more from the students at this school. Hunter: That was easy. Do you have a better challenge? Mr. Ackerman: Well, we could have the rest of the class shoot you. Hunter: Hmm... Why not? Carl? Christina: Could you please let me go? Carl: That would be fun. ''he forms Wild Force and cuts her free then walks with Wild Force over his shoulder towards Hunter Meanwhile in Anthony's first period.. Teacher: Alright class, settle down. My name is Mr. Burgeron and in this class you will learn how to become one with your shifting abilities. As you all know, meditating with your abilities helps hone them and helps you become "one" with your abilities growing stronger and better. Anthony: Hey Teach, isn't it true that you can gain for abilities too? Teacher: Yes, Anthony. By growing closer with your powers, you can get more and more access to them. And that's what this class is about. Meditating to grow your abilities. The class begins to groan of boredom. '' Teacher: Haha, now everyone, it's not like your normal meditating class. This will involve some gruesome training as well. Because if you want to get stronger, you have to learn to go through hard times and still be able to concentrate and have the advantage over your enemies. Now, everyone go outside to the gym and wait for instructions. ''Everyone gets up laughing and playing around with their friends as Anthony walks outside by himself. Someone bumps into him and turns around to Anthony. Kid: Pierce.. Anthony: Joe Robs... You're in this class too huh... Joe: Yep. Didn't know you were in here until you raised your hand to seem smart. Anthony: I had a question... Get over it... Joe: Because of your sister, you think you're better than everyone else. Well that's not the case Pierce. Anthony: Shut up... Fuck my sister, she means nothing to me but a show off. How about when we get to do our assignment, we'll see who's better. Joe: Heh... Fine... They walk to the gym outside and everyone waits. Teacher: Okay guys, now this is an activity where you need to attack the person who will be sitting down meditating and using their powers to block attacks. But the trick is to be stationary and not move a muscle while everyone attacks. This IS an advanced meditating class which you guys asked your guidance counselors to pick, so you should have no complaints about this. (This class is (Advanced Placement Meditation) AP Meditation. A super advanced college type level class which students can pick to hone their skills more before they head out to the open world. These type of classes require lots more training, focus and talent. They test you in these subjects if you pick AP and see if you are qualified.) Teacher: Now, who wants to go first? If nobody raises their hands, I'm going to go off the roster and pick. Anthony raises his hand and people begin to make snarky comments under their breath. '' Teacher: Good! Now Anthony, sit there ''he points to a spot on the ground and someone will come here and attack you and you have to defend with your powers without moving. I'm sure you ''can do it. 'Anthony sits on the ground and crosses his legs and closes his eyes and begins to become one with the earth beneath him. He breaths out deeply and his heart rate begins to slow. ''' Joe: I got this Mr. B. Everyone backs off as Joe steps in front of Anthony. He runs at Anthony and shoots a fire blast from his fist, but as he does that, Anthony turns the earth under him to quicksand and makes him sink missing his fire shot. Joe uses his nature to make vines, to pull himself out and throw him in the air. He then creates vines that come from the ground around Anthony and go towards him at great speeds. Anthony: ... Anthony breaths out again and then before the vines hit him, they stop. '' ''Everyone is surprised and shocked at the sudden stop of the vines. '' Student: Wait, he can't control Nature! How is he? ''Suddenly Joe lands on the ground also shocked. That's when a huge amount of water comes out the vines and makes 2 streams of water, swirling around each other and hits Joe making him fly back. '' Anthony: Haa... ''He sighs deeply. That's when two more students shoot wind blasts at him but he raises and earth block to block them. Then lightning gets shot from the sky at Anthony and he makes 8 earth boulders come out the ground and at the lightning to make them all explode and stop the lightning. '' Teacher: Interesting... *To do all this even while not moving. He's pretty talented...* Everyone stop now. ''Everyone is glaring at Anthony as he gets up breathing heavily. '' Anthony: *I overdid it...* Teacher: Okay. Next student! Back to Carl and Hunter Mr. Ackerman: Alright class, prepare to fire... ''Hunter and Carl prepare to dodge. Mr. Ackerman: Now! The rest of the class all shoot their projectiles at Hunter and Carl. Hunter: *Sh**, that's a lot. Alright, now.*'' Hunter's marking appear suddenly glowing gold this time, which helps him to focus as he instinctively forms Shinku Ikari to slash apart solid projectiles while dodging the metaphysical ones'' Carl: Finally some action. Carl spins around with leaves moving around him like a tornado then he moves like a spinning top and dodges all the projectiles while creating vines to grabs some students Hunter:'' Dodges the last projectile aimed at him'' You don't need to subdue them. Bonus points Mr. Ackerman? Mr. Ackerman: Sure, why not? Hunter: Watch out!'' Jumps in front of Mr. Ackerman, then cuts apart a random projectile'' Whew, that was close. Mr. Ackerman: Very. Thank you very much for helping you two. Hunter: Dōitashimashite. Wasn't a big deal. Carl stops spinning Carl: Easy. And that tornado thing is new. I didn't know I could do that. Hunter: Yeah, that was cool. I didn't know I could react that fast. Mr. Ackerman: Yes, training will bring out more of your dormant powers. All academies have a sort-of hidden policy that all classes will have some form of physical training to help the Student Shifters draw out more of their dormant powers. Such is the case with Carl's Tornado dodging, and Hunter's rather peculiar facial markings and armband-like tattoos in the gold. Hunter: Wait, what?'' The gold markings fade before Hunter could look'' What do you mean? I don't see anything.'' As he says that, he lifts his arms up to see the markings Mr. Ackerman mentioned, then rests them as he realizes his sword is still in his hand'' Oh, crap.'' The sword fades into the wind'' Mr. Ackerman: Well, the bell is about to ring for Period 2, so let's all continue this tomorrow and pack up.'' Everyone goes back into the class to pack up and wait for the bell'' As the day continues, here comes lunch Anthony goes to lunch with his earphones in and hood on as he sees everyone hugging and talking for seeing each other again for another year. '' Anthony: ''He sighs out of boredom and walks into the line and waits to get his food. Hunter walks into the cafeteria with a bowl-shaped container, and a brown paper bag, then finds an empty seat and sits down. Hunter: I wonder where everyone is. I know Carl should be part Japanese, considering I could talk with him in Japanese. Ant's probably somewhere right now.'' Looks up and sees Ant waiting in the lunch-line, then waves at him'' Carl sits next to Hunter, surprising him, with a plate of food Carl: Hey Hunter. Looks at Anthony Who's that? Anthony: I'm Anthony Pierce. What about you? Carl: looks into Ant's eyes You're jealous of your sister, aren't you? You hate when people think of her when they see you, don't you? Don't worry, I feel the same when my parents expect more from me because of my siblings. I'm Carl Gaizer. Anthony: ...Dude... You get me... I can tell we're gonna be best friends. Lightly punches him ''Nice to meet you bro. ''He gets out the rice, chicken, salad, beans and sauce and mixes it. He then drizzles sour cream on top then starts to eat. '' Carl: What kind of Shifter are you? I'm guessing a powerful one... Anthony: 3 way shifter. Earth, Water and Wind. You? ''He says this causally as he takes a forkful of his meal then sips his soda. ' Carl: Nature and Lightning. 3 way? Cool. Hunter: How do you do that? Opens the container, revealing a bowl of ramen, then opens the bag to get his chopsticks, then eats the ramen with the chopsticks'' Carl: You can tell a lot from a person's eyes, voice and facial expressions. I also have a strong bond with nature, humans count. But it's really hard to read a humans mind. Anthony: Hm? So does that mean you can tell when people are lying? Because I can too. Through the vibrations through the earth. I can tell by the slightest change in their physical response, heart rate or breathing. Carl: Correct. That's pretty interesting too. I can also create animals. If you're wondering why I look young, it's because I'm 14. Ever heard of the Gaizer family? Of course you have. Hunter: Yeah. The Gaizer family always has a high rank or celebrity status. I guess that's cool. But they expect a lot from you, huh? I bet that little sister of yours doesn't have a Final Form. They have a special class for that here. With special permission, we could all take it. It's for Advanced Rank 3 and 4 Shifters only anyway. Carl: I could ask my father. He would definitely get us in. Hunter: Well sure. But I'd rather ask Mr. Ackerman. I was his favorite student last year. He'd be able to get me in. Anthony: Same, I'll ask Mr. Burgeron... You know what, I'm gonna do it now. ''he gets up and throws his empty lunch away Cya, guys. ''Then he walks to Mr. Burgeron's class. '' Carl: My father could get us in right now. It'll only take 5 minutes. He has connections. Hunter: Finishes his ramen, then opens the bag up and takes out a box of sushi'' Want some? Carl: Nope. Got my own. ''gets out his sushi'' Heh. ''gets his phone out then texts his father'' I really like sushi. Almost as much as spaghetti. Hunter: I don't think your father know my family. Maybe you should try to message him about me. My last name is Kaji.'' Opens the box of sushi'' Mmm. Tempura Shrimp rolls. My favorite.'' Eats the sushi, opens the bag and pulls out a thermos containing iced tea, then pours some into the cap to drink'' Mm. Iced tea and sushi. Best Asian meal you could get. Aside from an actual, freshly-prepared meal from Asia. Carl: He replied. He doesn't know your family but he can still get you in. He got me in. He can get you in too. Hunter: Yeah, sure. It'll be quicker, right?'' Finishes his sushi and iced tea, then packs up the thermos and chopsticks in the bag'' Carl: He got you in. Let's go check it out. The bells about to ring. Hunter: Right. Thanks.'' Gets up, then goes to the Final Form training class'' Just follow me. I know my way around this school. Let's of free-running and Parkour.'' Walks up to the FF Training, followed by Carl'' Here we go.'' Opens the door and walks in'' Teacher: Ah, welcome. You must be Hunter Kaji. Now, where's Mr. Gaizer. He should be here. Carl: Right here sir. ''Anthony is sitting in the class with his feet on the chair in front of him.'' Anthony: Hey guys. Carl: So what's this class about? Teacher: Well then. Class is just about ready. Since you all got here on the first day of class, you've been assigned to my beginning course. This should help out.'' As he says this, the bell rings and about 20 Advanced Rank 3 students walk through the door'' Alright class. Welcome. This will be your entry to learning about your Final Form and accessing it. So, I'll need everyone to line up, and we'll get started.'' The students all line up, Hunter, Ant and Carl at the front'' Good. Now, I'm sure you've heard that a Final Form takes a while to train and create. So, I will be using my personal method of training. It's short, sweet, and simple. The main part will be summoning your powers in a physical form. By that, I mean you need to bring forth the Spirit of your power. That, will be resolved with this.'' He pulls out a grey, cardboard cut-out resembling a human'' This is of my invention. I call it the Urahara Dummy. The Urahara Dummy will summon your Elemental Spirit and materialize it here. There's enough for everyone, so everyone grab one.'' All the students grab an Urahara Dummy'' Hunter: Huh. Now what? Teacher: Excellent point Mr. Kaji. Now, everyone summon your Elemental Weapons. If you don't have one. Just cover your fist in your element. Anthony: Hm okay! ''He makes a small ball of water, a small ball of air and a small ball of earth in one hand. '' Hunter: I don't think that's how it works, Ant. But okay.'' Summons Shinku Ikari sheathed on his back, then draws it'' Teacher: Now then. Punch, stab or strike your Dummy with your chosen element, and let the magic happen. Hunter: Yeah.'' Stabs the Dummy, then lets go of it as it stands on its own, then takes the shape of Hunter, only it has a pale skin complexion, an inverted version of his school uniform, and inverted eyes, a black sclera and pupils and bright red irises, with the sword sheathed on his right'' Whoa, okay.'' The sword then forms a blob of gold energy as it separates itself and forms another humanoid, this time wearing the Wetwork armor from Halo 4 in a red and white color scheme, a molded in trench-coat, and a sleeker, more human-like design'' Huh. Which one of you is my real power? Wetwork:'' Talking in a bold voice'' I am Akai. I represent your White Fire. Hunter: Okay. Then what about you? Inverted Hunter:'' Talking in a hollow, echoing voice'' Oh me? Well, what's the name of your sword? Original Hunter: Shinku Ikari. Why?'' Unsheathes another Shinku Ikari on his back'' Shinku Ikari: Because that's my name. Hunter: Is this normal? Teacher: Well... yes and no. It's uncommon to have multiple Elemental Spirits, but it's also a sign that you may be the next Divine Hero. Hunter: I'm sorry, what? Teacher: It's possible you are the next Divine Hero. Anthony: Whoa!! Lemme see if I am! ''He covers his fist in water then punches the dummy. The dummy turns into Anthony wearing his clothes and a blue dragon wrapped around his body. '' Blue Dragon Anthony: ''In a bold voice.'' I am Soma. Your water spirit. ''Suddenly another one breaks off from Soma and turns into Anthony with a brownish/golden snake wrapped around his body'' Gold Snake Anthony: ''In a bold voice.'' I am Ban. Your earth spirit. ''That's when another Anthony breaks off from Ban and turns into another Anthony with a greyish/reddish Phoenix on his shoulder and a long tail wrapped around his body.'' Greyish Phoenix Anthony: ''In a bold voice.'' I am Cain. Your wind spirit. Anthony: This. Is. AWESOME!! I love how the animals talk instead of my spirit self. Carl: My turn. ''He forms his axe and stabs the dummy. The dummy turns into a humanoid swamp/plant monster with green glowing eyes, staring right into Carl's eyes. Carl stands there, he drops his axe and just stares blindly at the monster. Carl's eyes glow the same colour with his mouth open. He gets an angry facial expression.'' Hunter: Carl, are you okay?'' He's about to tap Carl on the shoulder'' Teacher: I sense a great power in this one.'' Taps Carl's spirit on the shoulder'' But that power has a sense of... anger within. A sense of hoping to become the Divine Hero. Since Carl has Lightning and Nature, he also has a high chance of becoming the Divine Hero. That combo so far has been a rarity, appearing only in Divine Heroes themselves. ''The spirit disappears with Carl standing angry with glowing green eyes. He then screams with lightning surrounding him like an aura and plant life growing on the area around him and on his skin.'' Carl: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!??!!! Hunter: Holy f**k!!! His powers! They're out of control!! We need to do something! Teacher: Looks like that anger got the best of him. Everyone stand back!! Hunter, see if you can calm him down. Hunter: Ryokai.'' Draws Shinku Ikari, which brings his spirits next to him'' Alright. Shinku Ikari, what can you do? Shinku Ikari:'' I can try to calm him down.'' Hunter: Alright. Akai, clean the plants after we calm him. Akai: Very well.'' Fades into the blade'' Hunter: Alright. Didn't want to use this, but I guess I'll have too. Ikari, set yourself to stun and make sure you knock him unconscious. Don't kill him. Ikari:'' Very well. Whispering''' I must become whole. Nothing will work unless I am whole. Make us whole. Make us whole.' Fades into the blade after whispering the past three sentences' Hunter: ''Anata no shinkei o shizumeru!!!!' Hunter stabs Carl with his sword, not wounding or hurting Carl in any way, instead forcing him into an unconscious state, while Hunter himself also passes out, dropping the sword and burning away the rogue plant-life Carl created as they both go back to normal. Their Urahara Dummies return to the cardboard states as their weapons fade away'' Teacher: Get them to the infirmary. Now!'' Four students take Hunter and Carl to the school's infirmary, which is a separate building with all the same stuff a hospital would have'' Later that day ''It's around 8:00PM PST, and Hunter and Carl are laying in the infirmary after the incident earlier, when Hunter wakes up.'' Hunter: Ooohhh. My head hurts like crazy.'' Gets up and puts a hand on his forehead'' ''Carl opens his eyes but they're still glowing. They stop the he gets up, sitting up on his bed'' Carl: Wow. What happened? Doctor: You passed out for over an hour. Your powers went crazy so Hunter had to stop you. You can leave now, you're all healed up. Carl: Wow. ''Carl gets up and walks outside the infirmary but he accidentally walks into a cute, white haired girl with blue eyes wearing a polo shirt and school trousers, and trainers'' Carl: Sorry, my mistake. Girl: It's okay. I should've been more careful. Carl: No it's my fault, I was walking too fast. Girl: Hey aren't you Carl Gaizer? Carl: Yeah. Girl: I've seen you on T.V before. Carl: Oh, yeah I've been on there a lot before. Girl: I'm Angel Mari. I'm in rank 1. Carl: I'm in rank 2. Angel: But you look 14. Carl: I am. They moved me up because I'm a Life Shifter. Angel: A life Shifter? Carl: A combo of Lightning and Nature. Nature is dominant, Lightning is recessive. What about you? Angel: I'm a Storm Shifter. A Wind-Lightning combo. Carl: That's pretty cool. Angel: Hey I gotta go now but I'll see you later. What floor is your room on? Carl: 2. Yours? Angel: 3. Well bye. Carl: See ya. ''She walks off'' *Woah, she was kinda cute...* Hunter: Well. It hurt having to do all that.'' Tries to get off the bed but sits back down'' Ow! The whole body ache is real. Man. Why does it hurt so much? Doctor: When we took the X-rays, you were fine. No broken or fractured bones. Maybe your muscles are sore from how quickly you responded or how much Elemental energy you infused into Carl to stop him, because we found some traces of your Elemental energy on Carl's clothing. Hunter: Hm. I'll just suck it up.'' Takes a deep breath, then gets up, being able to stand up as his golden markings appear'' *It doesn't hurt as much anymore. It feels like i just bruised my arms.* Wait, can I see the mirror please? Doctor: Sure, here you go.'' Hands Hunter a hand mirror'' Hunter: What?'' Holds the mirror up to his face, then sees the gold facial markings'' Umm. is this normal?'' Hands the doctor the mirror'' Doctor: Those markings were on your face and arms when you got here. They faded away after 16 minutes of recovery. Hunter: I guess that something is helping me to live. Thanks doc. Doctor: No problem. And my name is Dr. Shizuka. Trinity Shizuka Hunter: Right. Thanks. Dr. Shizuka.'' Walks back to his dorm, with the facial markings disappearing the moment he walked out the infirmary's door, though they still have their healing properties'' I'm so tired. Imma take a nap when I get to my bed.'' Opens the door to see Hailey in her underwear doing her homework'' Umm...'' Blushes intensely'' Hailey: Eep!'' Falls out of her chair'' Hunter! I.. uh... I-I can explain. Just close the door!!! Hunter: Right.'' Walks in and closes the door quickly'' So... what the hell happened while I was out? Hailey: Oh... uh... I got here. But I didn't see you anywhere, so I decided to take my clothes off and.. uh... do my homework like this.'' She talked real quickly then slowed down, blushing. Both out of embarrassment.'' Yeah. Hunter: So you weren't sexually assaulted while I was unconscious? Hailey: No, why would you think that?! Hunter: You're in your underwear. I thought someone was gonna do something to you, but you somehow scared them off.'' Walks over to his bed, then falls on it'' Man, I'm still tired. Did we have much homework? Hailey: Uh... nothing in History, and nothing in Math. Why? Hunter: I don't want to have a late or missing assignment.'' Checks his school app, which has his grades and all assignments due soon already turned in'' Let's see. Yeah. no homework for me. What about you?'' Gets up to change into his PJs, then flops back down on the bed with his markings disappearing while he changed'' Hailey: Oh, just doing some last minute studying for my English quiz tomorrow. I'm done anyway.'' Packs her stuff up for tomorrow'' Hunter: Right. Good for you. I'm goin' to sleep. I'm still tired from earlier today. Hailey: Yeah I heard. Someone's powers went outta control and you stopped them with some chant and your weapon. Did it hurt him? Hunter: I think he's fine, but I'll ask tomorrow. Night.'' Falls asleep'' Hailey: Yeah, night.'' Goes over to the bed and falls asleep next to Hunter, unconsciously cuddling with him again'' Over in the training ground... Anthony: Okay Naya, try again. Naya: UGH! It's so hard! ''She puts out both her hands and concentrates an equal ratio of fire and lightning in both hands but it just causes a little spark explosion. Fuck! This is so frustrating Ant.. I can't do this. Anthony: Listen to me ''he grabs both her shoulders and looks at her in the eye ''yes. you. can. I know you can. Naya: ''She blushes as he grabbed her shoulders ''Ugh... Ant... ''She gets up and gets her stuff ''I'm going to bed... It's almost time to sleep and I'm tired as fuck. I'll see you tomorrow... ''She turns around and starts running toward the building and eventually enters. '' Anthony: Ugh. ''He sits on a bench and thinks about her and life. He rests his arms on the top part of the bench and lays his head back on it too to look at the stars. '' '''''Carl walks over and sits on the same bench leaning forward with his hand on his head Carl: Hey Anthony. Looks in his eyes You're stressed because you can't get someone more powerful? Anthony: Nah man. Just worried for Naya because she's so close but can't seem to access her Plasma power. Plus a little guilty that I made her mad at me. Sigh Carl: It's the lightning isn't it? That's always a bitch to control. I can't use my lightning much, just electric shocks. Anthony: I guess. She can't seem to form it too much or if she does, she can't really harness it for too long. Carl: There are classes specifically for lightning Shifters. I'm taking it. You should get her to join. Anthony: Alright, get your dad to get her in. She'll most likely wanna take it. Carl gets his phone out and texts his dad Carl: Yeah, she starts tomorrow, same class as me. Anthony: Thanks man. You seriously need to meet a girl your age He chuckles a bit Carl: I did like 10 minutes ago. I could tell she was interested. She also asked for my room number. Her name is Angel Mari. Anthony: But you were at the hospital. Why was she there? And she sounds cute... How old is she though? Older than you? Carl: I walked out the hospital and accidentally bumped into her. She's 14. In rank 1. She's... Cute. Anthony: Hahaha, Carl's in loooooove! You should go see her tonight. It's only 10:43. Carl: I'M NOT!! She's probably asleep anyway. Anthony: ha, whatever kid. You love her. ANYWAY! Wanna have a training sesh? Carl: Sure. Gets up Let's have a fight! Anthony: Heh... Gets up and stretches his arms then walks to one side of the training ground. A cold breeze then hits then both and Anthony leans his head back smiling ''Nature is awesome. Carl: Obviously. ''He puts his arms into a fighting stance then pushes his fist forward in a punching style causing vines to sprout out at Anthony '' Anthony: Let me do my training as well. ''Anthony suddenly just falls on his butt and in a criss cross with his legs. He then causes a gust of air to surround his body and the vines follow the current, curving around Anthony. He then combines the air with water and launches the combo attack as it's spinning in a tornado fashion towards Carl. '' Carl: Ha!! ''Carl causes a tree to sproat from beneath him, launching him up then he wraps himself in a ball of vines with thorns and smashes into Anthony Quick Edit Category:Elemental Shift